


Chronic Pain

by storybored



Series: Bad Things Bingo [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Chronic Pain, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Jason Has Issues, it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: Jason isn't addicted to vigilantism, unlike some people. Sometimes, sometimes he just needs to take a day and curl into a ball and be in pain.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Bad Things Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554091
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Chronic Pain

Jason had nothing left to really give to Gotham, which is why he didn’t exactly feel bad about hiding in his bed all day as rain poured outside and a broken heater kept him firmly shivering and together. It was one of those days where the last place Jason wanted to be was in a solid contained form. He ached more than usual and all he wanted to do was sleep, and that’s what he planned on. 

Jason drifted in that twilight between sleep and waking his favorite place to be, resting without nightmares. Being awake without pain. Bliss. Jason startled when he heard his window slid open, hand slipping to grip the gun underneath his bed, flicking the safety off,”Red Hood. Where were you tonight.”

Jason knew Bruce well enough to know it was a question even though it wasn’t phrased like one, Jason barely raised his head off the pillow,”Out of costume. You should be excited, I didn’t kill anyone.” 

Bruce’s expression soured further, if that was even possible,” Why weren’t you out. We needed your back up.”   
“Here. Was asleep. Unlike you I don’t need to be out every night.” Jason sat up aware of the flash of bare bone through his skin, it was getting hard to focus and stay solid.

“You could’ve let us know.”    
Jason glared at Batman,”I’m not obligated to let you know about anything, I seem to only be relevant when you need an extra hand.”

Bruce grimaced as Jason flung himself back into the pillows and pulling his blankets above his head, he groaned as the dull cold pain turned into a sharper sting. The window clicked back shut and Jason knew he was finally and blissfully alone again.


End file.
